Hikari Shadow Warrior
by Shiroiro tora
Summary: UNDER REVISION:Yami gets his own body and since then Yugi has become invisible, more or less.Finally he has enough so he goes to the park & ends up falling asleep.But when he wakes up things will be different. Warning!YAOI NejiXYugi, may become M later.
1. Left Behind & Overlooked: Chap1 Rewrite

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor college student! I may wish I owned YuGiOh and/or Naruto, but alas, it was not meant to be… *dramatic sigh*

A/N: Hello all! Here is the revision of the 1st chapter of Hikari Shadow Warrior! I hope you guys enjoy it and that it will be an improvement from the first time around. Now let's get this party started!

The sign on the Kame Game Shop said close, as Yuugi reached the door. So he thought nothing of the silence as he made his way into the part of the shop that was the house. Yuugi figured that his Yami, Atem, would be out with the gang.

Now, this bears the question, why was Yuugi not with them as well. To claim it was complicated would be an understatement.

It all began after Atem and the other Yamis received their own bodies. At first all was well, but as time went on things began to change. The others began to get wrapped up in each other, school things like preparing to go to university, and just their own lives in general. This being said some of them went back to old habits without really realizing it and others developed new habits, and not necessarily good ones.

Jou and Tristan, while they did not go back to picking on Yuugi, they no longer hung out with him either. They both were too busy with school, girls, and in Jou's case his sister's wellbeing, too. Anzu stretched herself so thin, between school, the job she secretly has , trying to keep up with her dream of a dancing career, and let's not forget , hanging out with her love interest, Atem.

Now as far as the other Hikaris and Yamis are concerned, none of them are even in the country currently. Of course, Malik and Marik had to go back to their home in Eygpt with Malik's sister, Isis. Ryou and Bakura are in England spending time together and visiting with Ryou's father while he has some down time from work.

Then there is Grandpa, he decided that since Atem was here now, Yuugi didn't need to help in the store anymore. The thought behind this was nice, it would not only let him focus more on school but it also gave Atem something to do to pass the day.

This leads to Atem himself. He's been so caught up in learning about this modern world around him, helping in the store, hanging out with Anzu as well as Jou and Tristan on occasion. Yuugi could understand, Atem has such a strong and powerful presence about him that it just draws people to him.

Yuugi knows that he is still painfully shy, and compared to Atem, it is no wonder he would fall back into the wallpaper. Even knowing this did not really make him feel all that much better about it. He could remember how it started out as cancelled plans and being told that they were too busy. Yuugi hadn't really minded, he understood; that was until after such a time when they would just not show up as planned without calling. Then he would come across one or more of the guilty parties out with either each other, someone else altogether, or even everyone would be together.

It was about that time he realized that his consideration and understanding had effectively helped him lose his friends, and with them, his protection and support. That being said, it should be no surprise that the bullies at school had not only noticed his situation, but had taken advantage of the opportunity as well. Let in not be said that Ushio hadn't missed his favorite punching bag.

By this point Yuugi had reached the kitchen, hoping to get a snack and an ice pack before going to finish his homework. As he set his bag on a chair he noticed note on the counter. Yuugi decided to put off looking at it until he had gotten that ice pack for his brand new black eye, courtesy of Ushio of course. After getting that he went ahead and made a sandwich, while also grabbing a drink from the fridge. During this process, Yuugi tried to decide if he should go retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom or not. Finally, after deciding against the kit, Yuugi figured he'd put off looking at the note long enough. He picked up the paper and while reading the words his heart sank even more in his chest.

Yuugi

I'm going on a last minute dig with Professor Hawkins in Egypt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left, but he called last and in my haste to prepare it slipped my mind. I told Atem as I left this morning while you were at school. I went ahead and told him to keep the store closed while I'm gone. The dig should last about a minimum of 6 months to a year. I should be able to come back briefly if it does go over 6 months to see your Graduation ceremony, but I'm not going to promise anything. I will see you, hopefully, soon. I love you and please be careful.

Yours,

Grandpa

'Well,' Yuugi thought, 'at least I won't have to worry about hiding the bullying so much now.' With that sentiment Yuugi put the note on the trash and grabbed his stuff to head up to his room. When he reached the stairs, he sighed, 'this is going to hurt,' Yuugi thought.

He finally reached his room and achingly opened his door. Once more it struck him, as he looked around his room, just how bare it was. This made him think back to when he shared this room with Atem. First, they had to make room for another bed. So most of his old toys, games, and puzzles were either given away or put into storage. Then, not too long after that, Atem decided that the room was too small so he needed to move into a new room of his own. The way he put it was closer to needing personal space away from Yuugi, or at least that is how it felt and sounded anyway. So they had cleaned up the guest room and removed the new bed since it was no longer needed in Yuugi's room. The while he was at school, Atem had removed his things into his new room. It was not too long after this that the problems with Yuugi's 'friends' really began. So when it got to the point that it became painful to look at the pictures with and of them, he took them down and put them in a box in the darkest spot in the bottom of his closet.

So it was with a great, depressed, sigh that Yuugi set his things down and sat at his desk. He got out the homework he needed to do. During this process Yuugi began to eat his sandwich. 'I hopethings change for the better soon. I'm not sure h much more of this I can take,' Yuugi thought before getting immersed in his homework.

**A/N: **Hey, this is the first, of probably many, rewrite for HSW. I hope that this has been an improvement. Yuugi's attitude is my play off of his insecurity developing from before the gang, turning into mild depression.

Let me know what you what you guys think! I'll try to get the next chapter rewrite up as soon as it's finished, hopefully that won't be too long seeing as how I've already started it.

**P.S. **This story is on HOLD until I'm down with all the rewriting and update, etc. And check out the Poll for this story on my Profile page, on how the gang meets up with Yuugi again.

Also I have the first chapter of a new story up! The name still needs to be decided, but it is a Harry Potter/ Ouran Host Club crossover with a Mori/Harry pairing!

Any who, that's it for the moment; hopefully you'll be hearing from me again soon!

Shiroiro Tora


	2. Don't sleep in the park

Disclaimer: Yugioh & Naruto do Not belong to me. If they did I would not be writing this crap!

A/N: Hey peoples! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and it's better than the last one.

By the time Yugi finished his homework he could hear Yami and his (ex.) friends downstairs…. laughing.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, so he ran out of his room and down the stairs towards the door. As he ran he heard Jou ask Yami," Did you here that?"

"Hear what?" was Yami's reply. "It sounded like someone running down the stairs." Yami looked confused," couldn't be we are all right here. It must have been your imagination, Jou," his only reply was," yeah."

That was when Yugi started crying. His, already cracked, fragile heart shattered by the fact that he seemed to not exist to the people he cared for. But Yami's denial of that fact hurt the most. "Protect me forevermy ass," was Yugi'sthoughts as he started down the sidewalk.

He didn't know nor did he care where hewas going, as long as he was nowhere near those fake "people." If you couldeven call them that.

About 20 minutes later hefound himselfin front ofthe park entrance. He kept walking, lost in his angry thoughts consisting of his so called friends and family(A/N: just in case;Grandpa & Yami). He did not realize he was in the woods wntil a leaf dropped onto his nose. He blinked twice, startled, as he crossed his eyes to look at it.

Then he started to laugh, for the first time in a good while,as he blew the leaf off his nose. He loooked around once he got over his laughter, noticing his surroundings he gave a small smile at the surreal setting.

Yugi's POV

I came across a clearing with a lone tree sticking out of the ring of trees around said clearing.

With a spur of the moment decision I decided to rest under the lone tree. Letting the shade and sun shining through the leaves dance across my face.

As I was admiring the beauty of the scenery on this warm, summer day I started to drift into the oblivion of sleep.

My last thought before I fell into the awaitng darkness was,"I wish things were different and someone actually cared that I was alive."

Normal POV

Yugi never noticed that the forest started changing around him. Getting older and the trees thicker and also bigger.

...to be continued...

A/n Again sorry about that mistake of chapter duplicationU. I could have swore that I had had this one up instead.sigh This onewas a little longer than the last chappie. Next chappie is when "Naruto" comes into play. So review and give me some constructive critisim. Pleasepuppy eyes. NEway I'll try and update as soon as I can. 'Til next time chicks & ChickysLOLu .See 'ya (;


	3. Author Note I'm sorry!

A/N: Sorry everyone but the next chappie will take longer than expected to be posted.

I'm having trouble putting the ideas in my head on the paper so I thought I'd let you know so you won't be disapointed when I don't update for a while.

Anyway I'll try my hardest to hurry.

OH! BTW, Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I loved everyone of them!

I want to give a shout out to kagomepotter for being my VERY FIRST REVIEWER! THANK YOU BUNCHES & BUNCHES! (oh I love you stories too!)

Also thanks to FFFX for alerting me to the chappie mishap. I'd didn't realize that until I got your review. THANK YOU!

Finally thank you all just for showing you interest in my story. I'll try to update for you soon.

**Your truly,**

** Shiroiro tora! **


	4. Feelings & Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't anything but this story line. DON"T HURT ME! Or worse SUE ME!

A/N: 'Sup peoples? Here's the 3rd chappie comin' at 'cha! Hope you like it, you'll hear from me again at the end. I have something that needs to be re-explained apparently. NEway, See 'ya !

Normal POV

The clearing had changed into a dirt road as Yugi slept.

Here, about five minutes later, two people are seen coming down the previously mentioned road.

Shikamaru's POV

How troublesome. At least we got Sasuke back.

As we were walking back to Kohona I started to feel a shift. A brief change in the atmosphere, if you will. Curious I asked, "Did anyone else feel that?"

Normal POV

Everyone, but Garaa, looked at him confused. Garaa replied, "It felt weird, like a momentary change in the air, did it not?" Shikamaru nodded.

"That's it exactly. Why doesn't everyone stay here while me and Garaa check it out." They all agreed.

"I'll stay here and watch over these guys until you return!" Lee stated proudly while striking his good guy pose TM. "O...k Lee we'll be right back," was Shikamaru's hesitant response.

Shika's POV …again

"Okay Garaa I believe it came from further up the path." Garaa's only reply was a slight nod. As we started down the path again I started to wonder what was waiting for us. It could be trap or a demon even! "Sigh" I guess we'll find out soon.

Normal POV…again

Garaa and Shikamaru made their way up the path quickly and quietly. Soon they noticed a tree sticking out into the path slightly. As they got closer they noticed a figure under the tree.

When they saw this they slowed down and crept up to it carefully.

It was a young boy, wearing weird clothes and had the strangest hair style, too! He seemed to be in a deep sleep, with tear tracks staining his pale cheeks.

Garaa's POV

What's a little kid doing out here alone? It doesn't look like he could protect himself even if he **_was_** awake!

"What should we do with him?" I asked the lazy shadow user. "I suppose we can't just leave him here by himself. We'll just have to take him back with us to Kohona and ask the Hokage what to do." Shikamaru responded as he reached down to pick up the strange child up.

Normal POV

When Shikamaru touched the boy, he flinched away a little, but quickly calmed. As they headed back to the others they were both lost in their own thoughts, centering on the strange child. Things were going to change they could feel it, but what would happen?

…. Tune into the next chappie for the answers to start….

A/N: There I'm finally done! YAY! I hope it was worth the wait.

BTW thank you my nice reviewers! I appreciate your comments. But let me this once more. If you don't like this story then DON"T READ IT! I don't want your stupid flames when I know you don't even have to read this! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be deleted immediately after being read (as soon as I figure out how)! Understand? Never mind I don't care if you do or not, laymen's terms, DO'NT LIKE DON'T READ! Any who next chapter will hopefully be posted soon! 'Til then, type 'ya later! Buh-Bye!


	5. Shinarai awakenings

**Disclaimer: YGO & Naruto do not belong to me O-K! There I said it now get these monkeys with law suites off my back! They're hitting me with things! WAAHHHHHH!**

**A/N: Neway here is the next chappie for you guys. Sorry for the long wait I experienced some writer's block then couldn't decide where to end the chappie so it took longer then expected but its longer so maybe that can make up for the time lapse?**

**Anyway in case you have yet to notice this story has some major OOC for the YGO gang. As of yet I have not even considered having any pairing expect those that are already in play like ShikaIno or others like that since they are given pairings. Btw, I decided to try a new font. Tell me if you like it.**

**But I've rambled enough so on with the story.**

_**Last time**_

_**Garaa and Shikamaru found a young boy alone along the path and asleep to boot. So they decided to take him back with them to Kohona.**_

**Normal POV **

**Lee spotted Shikamaru and Garaa as they made they're way towards the group. He noticed Shikamaru was carrying something… or rather someone!**

"**Hey guys, did you find anything?" Lee asked when they were within hearing distance. "Yeah we found this boy, asleep, under a tree, alone. How troublesome sigh," was Shikamaru's answer.**

"**Here lets just get back first and concentrate on this later, after everyone has been seen to… 'kay?" Naruto suggested tiredly. "Yes, I'd like to get out of this forest as soon as possible and find out what's up with this boy," Garaa agreed.**

**With that said they all, once again, started the hard trek back to Kohona.**

**Time Change (still Normal POV) **

**As they saw the gates to Kohona come into view there was a collected sigh of relief. They could hear the distant shouts of the guards as they were spotted.**

**By the time they had reached the gate it had been opened and a crowd had gathered. At the head, of course, was Tusande, Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine that had been left behind, they're teachers, and a squad of Anbu. The rest were villager people, all of which looked relieved and were talking to each other excitedly. **

**Tusande POV **

**As the guards alerted me to a group of people approaching the main gate, coming from the forest, I waited with baited breath. Hoping and praying it was them. Also that they were all alright, even that stinkin' Uchia. Though this was _his entire fault_!**

**As the group approached I could feel my heart burst with happiness and relief. It was them and they succeeded!**

**I could see Naruto slightly out towards the front, lugging Uchia Sasuke with him. Then Lee helping kiba and Neji with Temari of the Sand's, assistance. Kokoro was walking off to the side, with Garaa following. He was using his sand to transport Chouji(who was out cold), along with Shikamaru beside him.**

**Wait! Is that a kid Shikamaru's carrying! Where did he find a kid! Well I suppose I'll find out sooner or later.**

**Better go see to they're medical needs now that they are close enough. **

**Normal POV **

**When Tusande reached them, Sakura and the others not too far behind, she gasped from shock. It was worse them she thought! Half of them were injured and three of them were in serious conditions!**

**Of course Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke, and to his side as Naruto lowered (gently?) to the ground. A few people were horrified and angry when started to yell at Naruto. While the rest, and majority, agreed/ cheered her on.**

"**Naruto! What did you do to him you bastard! Wait, I don't care I hate you! Don't ever come near Sasuke- kun or me ever again you sick monster!" Is what she more or less said, sorry shouted at poor Naruto. He just stood there and took the verbal abuse. But when looked closely into his eyes you would notice how dark and lifeless they became at her words and the other's agreement.**

**Finally Tusande and the few others couldn't take it anymore. "All of you shut up!" Tusande roared, " he risked his life to bring back your precious Uchia and _this_ is how you repay him?" Tusande spat, venom almost visibly dripping from her words. "Sakura I'm appalled by your actions! He almost died trying to keep his promise to you and all you can think about is that little traitor Sasuke! You should be ashamed to speak that way to your fellow teammate after all he has done for you and this village, you have disgraced yourself and this village!" Tusande said with malice and disappointment in her tone and eyes.**

**When she finished she realized that Naruto had passed out from blood lost and she remembered that they needed medical attention right that minute! So she yelled for medic-nin to come and help. They immediately set to work, little hesitant over Naruto but some "persuasion" from Tusande got them going.**

"**Those of you who are not injured are to go to my office and await my return. Oh and Shikamaru you will explain to me about your strange guest, but first is he hurt?" "No madam Hokage he seems to just be in a deep unconscious like sleep but otherwise fine." "Very well, take him with you then and wait for a debriefing."**

**With that everyone set off for they're destinations, with many thoughts from the last 10 minutes running through everyone's minds.**

**Time Change (still Normal POV) **

**Finally, after Tusande was done fixing up everyone who needed to be, she showed up in her office. First thing she asked was, what happened on the mission, a full report. From when they had left to when they reached the gates. So they each contributed what they knew about what happened including Shikamaru and Garaa's account with the boy.**

"**Okay let me get this straight. You found him alone at the base of a tree, asleep? With no markings saying what village he came from, whatsoever? Also while you checking ahead of the rest of the group after feeling a strange disturbance in the environment?" Questioned Tusande, "Yes madam Hokage that is it exactly, and he hasn't woken up since we found him. So we won't know more until he does," replied Shikamaru.**

**Just as he finished saying this, there was a slight groan coming from the direction of the small couch under the windows. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I don't know if there really is a couch in her office but for the sake of my story there will be anyway. Okay now back to your regularly scheduled program. ) As everyone turned to look at the boy they had previously discussing, just as he was sitting up. Tusande stood and walked over to him when he spoke for the first time, "Ugh, I must have fallin' asleep. Wonder what time is it?" "About 8:07 in the evening, young man." Tusande responded.**

**The strange lad jumped about a foot in the air, as his eyes snapped open wide and he lashed his head around, they thought he was sure to get whiplash from the force, to see who had spoken to him. There was surprised and… shock? In his deep violet eyes. Almost like he couldn't believe someone spoke to him much less notice.**

**Suddenly he asked, "Who are you and where am I, if you would please tell me," he asked very meekly. "I'm Tusande, madam Hokage or leader of this village known as Konohagakure, Hidden Leaf Village. These boys behind me are Shikamaru, Garaa of the Sand village, Rock Lee, Kokoro and Temari… Garaa's siblings. Then the men around them are they're teachers; Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, and the others you'll meet later. But may I ask who you are and where you come from?" Tusande asked after pointing to each person as their name was mentioned.**

"**Oh, how rude of me, my name is Yugi Motou and I'm from Domino City." The boy now known as Yugi answered with a bright, innocent smile on his face.**

…**to be continued…**

**A/N: FINALLY! Sorry but this is the last time I do a chapter this long! It is too troublesome! I mean I have typed up 4 pages and its taken me over a week to do it! Sorry I'll make them as long as I can but not THIS long ever again. Sorry again. Any who thanks for all the good supportive reviews, please keep 'em comin'. I really like to here from all you readers. I've already gotten pretty far in writing the next chapter so expect it to be posted fairly soon. Well I hope you guys liked it and it was worth the long wait. Anyway I'm sick of typing so I'll type at 'ya later. See 'ya, S. Tora! **


	6. Conversations & Arrangments

Chapter 5: Conversations & Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Naruto! There I said it, now if you would be so kind as to get the Lawyer to make his monkey in the suit let me go and to put down the gun I'd be grateful! (LOL U)

A/N: So thanks to everybody that reviewed. I really appreciate them & I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Also there will be some quick POVs where it's really what that person is thinking for that moment. Anyway I've rambled enough for now so on with the story. Btw, I think I misspelled Yugi's last name it's supposed to be Mutou, sorry 'bout that!

Normal POV

Everyone else could only blink at Yugi. They were confused and lost of what to say. Yugi noticed the silence and thought he may have said something wrong. "What?" poor little Yugi asked while cocking his head slightly to the side.

That seemed to snap them out of they're trance. "Uhh… nothing- Yugi was it?" Tusande stared, Yugi nodded in confirmation.

Yugi's POV

What happened? "Um, hey miss…?" "Tusande is my name dear." Offered madam Hokage, "Oh, yes, thank you. Anyway ummm… where am I, you never said," Yugi pointed out. "Oh! You're right, well you are currently in my office in the middle of the hidden leaf village."

"Ok, but where is that?"

"It's in the Fire Country. By the way where is you're village of Domino? located, I have never heard of it before," Tusande replied and questioned. "While you're at it go ahead and tell us about your-self." She added this as an after thought.

"Okay, well to answer your question, Domino City is on the main land of Japan. Though corresponding to 'Fire Country' I don't know what to tell you. But as I told you my name is Yugi Mutou, I'm 16 years old, and yes I **_know_** I'm very short for my age. My hair **_is_** naturally like this, too. I live with my grandpa and you could say a guy who is my other half, not romantically, or darkness if you will, his name is Yami. Oh yeah pretty much the only people who give a rat's ass for my existence are the bullies who use me as a punching bag or a door mat. So I don't think we have to worry about anyone missing me too much. Is that enough info, 'cause I'd rather not say anymore." I informed them in a chilled, bitter voice and a blank look. "Now could you tell me how pray-tell, I got here?" I asked after Tusande nodded to my previous statement.

Tusande's Quick POV

He's hiding something some things but I don't think it's a threat, just some stuff he's probably not too fond of talking about. So I'll let it go for now.

Shikamaru's Quick POV

Wow, he's such a contradiction and kind of mysterious. Wait! He's older than us! Mental sigh How troublesome.

Garaa's Quick POV

This young man has a great power inside him that he seems to not know he has. It seems to be different from chakra though. Strange, I'll have to look more into it later.

Normal POV

Tusande explained for Shikamaru and Garaa how they found him on the path, and brought him back with them. She also questioned why he was there asleep in the first place. Yugi looked at them confusedly, "I don't understand. When I fell asleep I was no where near a path, I was under a big tree though. But that was in a clearing in the woods of the local park. So I don't know how I got on the path." Yugi stated this like he was talking about the weather, albeit a little thoughtful. Suddenly, still looking thoughtful still, he asked, "have you _ever_ even **heard** of Japan?" Everyone else to rack they're brains to see if they had, when they realized with a start that they hadn't. Yugi could tell just by they're expressions that they hadn't, too. "By looking at all of you I can guess that you haven't, just as I haven't heard of Fire Country or of this village. That tells me that either I'm too far in the past to have heard of it, or I'm in some alternate dimension." As Yugi had deduced this in like 5 minutes everyone else could only sit there and try to take it all in. After they had thought about it for a minute they agreed that it made some sense. It would also explain the shift that had been felt before he had been found.

Okay so what now, was what was on everyone's mind. Tusande cleared her throat, "so, I suppose until we figure out how exactly you got here and why you were brought here, you will just have to stay with someone here and they will try to help you adapt to your new 'surroundings'. At least until we can send you home again." Tusande said this with the un-asked question of whom, if anyone would do this for Yugi.

She looked around for a volunteer, when Iruka finally stepped forward and said, "I'd be happy to take Yugi and show him the ropes. Maybe I can teach him some useful stuff before he leaves." Iruka said all this while giving Yugi a gentile, disarming smile. "Thank you Iruka- sama, you have my gratitude," Yugi replied, also, smiling gratefully back at Iruka.

"Well now that that's settled we should all pack it in for the night considering how late it is." Tusande said after seeing a couple people yawn. "Iruka you can take the day off tomarrow, you need one anyway, you can let Genma or someone else care of your students. You can show Yugi around to help him adapt. Oh and get him some clothes to help him blend in, too. Okay? Good, now everyone out and Goodnight." With that everyone left for home, Iruka showing Yugi to his small house.

Time/ Place Change … Iruka's House

When they made it to Iruka's house he unlocked the door and showed Yugi in. It was kinda on the small size but served it's purpose. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, hall closet and tree rooms ( One master and two guests). "Okay Yugi since its so late I won't show you around tonight. I'll just show you to the room you'll be using so you can go to bed, I mean you look dead on your feet." Iruka said with a small smile at Yugi's sleepy expression. "M' kay Iruka- sama, sorry to put you through all this trouble." Yugi replied tiredly. This caused Iruka to chuckle softly, "It's okay Yugi, I don't mind in the least, and just call me Iruka for now later you may need to call me Iruka- sensei though, kay? By the way are you really 16 years old? You remind me of a kid trying to stay awake to watch you're favorite T.V. show." Iruka chuckled even more at the thought of Yugi whining to stay up late. "Anyway here we are your room. Now there should be something in there that you can wear for bed now get changed and off to bed with you. Goodnight Yugi sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning." " 'Night Iruka– sam… I mean Iruka. Thank you again for helping me." Yugi said with a jaw cracking yawn. This made Iruka chuckle again silently as he headed to his own room for some much needed sleep.

Next Morning

Yugi was awakened by the smell of something cooking. So he followed his nose to find the kitchen, there he found Iruka standing in front of a stove making breakfast. Iruka smiled when he saw Yugi walk in, "Good morning Yugi. Did you sleep well?" Yugi tried to rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "good morning Iruka. Yes Idid sleep well, how about you?" "Fine thank you. After we eat I'll show you the rest of the house, then after we get ready, we'll go into the village get you some new clothes and get you aquainted with the village. I'll have to stop by the academy to check on my students, we'll do that about lunch though. Okay?"

Yugi nodded, as they sat down to eat their breakfast. "This is so good Iruka you'll have to teach me how to make it some time!" Yugi exclaimed with joy, Iruka flushed slightly at the compliment. " Sure Yugi I'd enjoy that and thank you for the compliment." After that they finished eating in silence.

Not knowing what lie ahead for them in the future.

… To be Continued …

A/n: Okay there done. Sorry that took me so long! After school started Ikept forgetting to finish typing this but I have been able to star writing the next chapter and start a new story in the Genre of Harry Potter and revising the first story I ever did, after I found it of course, the very one I said sucked, but I'm making changes to it hopefully making it better along the way. It is a Gundam Wing w/ a slight cross over with DBZ. Both of these stories will be **major **ooc fics. So that is all for now, I'll try to get all that stuff up and on as soon as I can.

That's it, I'm out for now!

Chibi Tora


	7. Chapter 1 Rewrite Teaser & AN

*Teaser* Chapter 1 Revision

The sign on the Kame Game Shop said close, as Yuugi reached the door. So he thought nothing of the silence as he made his way into the part of the shop that was the house. Yuugi figured that his Yami, Atem, would be out with the gang.

Now, this bears the question, why was Yuugi not with them as well. To claim it was complicated would be an understatement.

It all began after Atem and the other Yamis received their own bodies. At first all was well, but as time went on things began to change. The others began to get wrapped up in each other, school things like preparing to go to university, and just their own lives in general. This being said some of them went back to old habits without really realizing it, and others developed new habits, and not necessarily good ones.

*Teaser End*

The rest of the Chapter will hopefully be ready soon. I have about 2 pages worth written and am expecting at least another two before its done.

Sorry everybody, this is mostly an author's note. Although, hopefully it will be a helpful/ reassuring one. ^_^

I am really sorry for falling off the grid like I did; it started with writer's block, which was followed by losing the flash drive that had my most recent chapter(s) that I had not written down, and this was soon followed by getting caught up in school, work and life in general.

I'm looking to not only start writing for this story again but also to revise the previous chapters as well. I've already done a couple things to the first chapter, though I am playing with the idea of taking it down and redoing it (almost) completely.

I've also been looking through past reviews, and I think I should answer some of the questions that were asked.

Yes I plan on Yugi being a ninja, though I believe it would suite him best to be a Medic-nin.

I know that I did not really explain the whole 'friends forget Yugi' thing, but I really didn't think my approach through very well at the time. I was still in the phase of 'if it is obvious to me then it is obvious to everyone else too,' and thus did not want to bore people with a detailed explanation.

I do plan on going back and fixing my spelling errors, such as Kankuro and not Kokoro.

I started this story as someone that was new to writing for someone other than a teacher (really I still am) and I honestly did not really plan my chapters thoroughly like I should have. I am considering a Beta, but I'm still not completely sure how that works.

Last thing, I want to be clear on one thing though, stemming from the problem I had over a Flame. I am not against well thought out, constructive criticism. But that does not entail insulting me as not only a writer (especially after I said myself that the story was probably going to suck), but as a person as well. Those types of reviews do not help, it doesn't matter who they are from. If I feel that the review is more of a Flame the person's comments will be dismissed and they will be blocked.

Thank You all for your support and patience! I hope that I can remake this story to be better and that you guys enjoy it!

Oh and before I forget! I am also working on a completely new story, it is a Harry Potter/Ouran crossover, and it will also be a Mori/Harry pairing as well. The first chapter is almost finished, it just needs to be typed. Hope you all will enjoy it!

Yours truly,

Shiroiro tora


End file.
